¿Qué está pasando ahí?
by Sandraacute
Summary: Serio y Paco se están demorando mucho en guardar un objeto, despertando la curiosidad de Pilar y Azul. FANFIC RARO, semi-slash. 16 AÑOS. ONESHOT. Rated T por lenguaje y ... xD


_Que tal nenas!... Ok no xD. Tanto tiempo sin hacer algo productivo en esta pagina TwT aajajaja... disculpen por no haber actualizado "Cambios" aún, pero he tenido problemas expresando mis ideas, y la entrada al colegio NO AYUDA XD. Eeeen fin, lo que les traigo hoy día fue una idea que me vino absolutamente de la NADA, y que me puse a escribir y escribir y terminé en menos de lo que esperaba XD. Tengo un poquito de sueño, así que si le encuentran algún error, ya saben la razón. Como dije en el summary, este fanfic es raro. ¡Espero que les guste!._

Los combo niños no me pertenecen, son de propiedad absoluta de Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.

* * *

-...997- dijo Pilar.

-998...- dijo Azul.

-...999...- dijo Serio.

-¡1000!- gritó Paco aliviado y tirándose al piso. Los otros tres también hicieron lo mismo, liberando un molesto gruñido de cansancio.

-Nunca más haré lagartijas en mi vida- se quejó Azul, mirando al maestre Grinto.

-Jajaja... ese es el castigo por llegar tarde mis niños, pero creo que fue suficiente por hoy- dijo el mayor sonriendo.

-¿¡En serio!- preguntaron los cuatro héroes llenos de esperanza.

-Sí claro, ahora ayúdenme a ordenar para irnos- agregó el maestre mientras les mostraba el ENORME desorden que tenían que arreglar.

-OHHHH!- dijeron los chicos de manera pesimista.

* * *

Ya estaban casi listos, al final de todo, no era tan terrible (bueno, después de hacer 1000 lagartijas, ya nada es igual). Pilar estaba barriendo las últimas baldosas de la sala, Azul le sacaba brillo a las cosas con un paño y los dos hombres del equipo cargaban cosas para guardarlas en el escóndite secreto del maestre (el lugar donde él guardaba a los divinos).

-¿Ya están listos?- preguntó el maestre, quien se encontraba haciendo equilibrio con su berimbau.

-¡Yo sí!- dijo Pilar, poniendo la escoba en su lugar.

-¡Yo también!- respondió Azul caminando hacia el maestre.

-¡Nosotros también maestre!- dijeron los dos chicos caminando agotados, pero el maestre meneó la cabeza.

-Serio, Paco, aún les falta cargar eso- dijo, mientras apuntaba un enorme tótem que se veía bien pesado, al pelinaranjo y al moreno se les cayó la boca al verlo.

-¡Pero maestre! ¿Por qué no nos dijo antes? ¡Pudimos haber cargado este primero!- reclamó Paco enfadado.

-Tomenlo como parte del castigo- dijo el maestre, las chicas se rieron en burla. -Y Azul y Pilar no podrán irse hasta que ustedes dos terminen- y las chicas pararon de reirse.

-Yaaaa... mejor pongámonos en marcha Paco- dijo Serio desmotivado, mientras levantaba un extremo del pesado objeto a duras penas. -¡Apurate idiota! ¡Pesa mucho!-

-¡Ya voy!- respondió el agredido sujetando el otro extremo.

-¡Suerte chicos!- dijo Azul viendo como los dos muchachos se iban cargando ese enorme tótem.

-¿Crees que lo logren?- preguntó la morena de ojos verdes.

-No... o se demoraran un siglo- respondió la rubia sentándose en el piso.

-Estoy de acuerdo- mencionó Pilar acostándose.

* * *

...

Pasaron varios minutos y los chicos no regresaban. El maestre se mantenía sereno, esperando apoyado en una pared. Las chicas en cambio estaban muy impacientes y enojadas, estaban desperdiciando una tarde de diversión porque dos flojos como Serio y Paco no podían cargar un mísero tótem entre los dos.

-¡Máldita sea! ¡Cuando lleguen esos dos maricas les golpearé tan fuerte que hasta sus bisnietos lo sentirán!- exclamó Pilar, poniéndose de pie.

-Calma Pilar, ya deben estar por llegar- susurró Azul, a punto de quedarse dormida.

-¿Sabes que esta es la décima vez que te escucho decir eso?- dijo la chica iguana.

-Yaya... ¿Y que quieres hacer entonces?- preguntó la ojiazul levántandose.

-Vamos a buscarlos- dijo Pilar haciendo señas para que caminaran.

-Ogh... ya bueno bueno- refunfuñó Azul de manera latosa.

* * *

Las chicas llegaron al frente de la puerta del escóndite, quedaron confundidas al no encontrar rastro de sus dos compañeros.

-Tal vez están adentro- dijo Azul, acercando su oído a la puerta.

La rubia de a poco comenzó a ponerse colorada, y sus ojos estaban tan grandes como dos huevos fritos, Pilar la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó.

-V-Ven... escucha- dijo la chica tartamudeando, la morena obedeció.

_-Ahhh...-_

-¿Qué fue es...?-

_-S-Serio...-_

_-¡Me duele idiot... AH!-_

-...o- dijo Pilar con la boca abierta. Las dos chicas apoyaron más fuerte su oído contra la puerta.

_-¡Serio! ¡Q-Quedate quieto!-_

_-No... no puedoooo... ahhhh... me duele- _

_-A ver... déjame intentar de otra forma-_

_-¡Ay! ¡Me lastimas!-_

...

Las chicas se miraron atónitas, ¿Qué **MIERDA **estaba pasando allá adentro? Acaso Serio y Paco estaban...

_-Ah... Ah... P-Paco, ya no lo soporto... ¡sácalo!-_

_-¡Sólo un poco más! AHHH!-_

-Dios... mío- soltó Pilar, sintiendo una presión en su nariz.

-Pilar... ¿crees que deberíamos entrar?-

-¡SHH!- silenció la moreno poniendo su mano en la boca de la rubia.

_-¡PACO!-_

_-¡Ya casi... ya casi!-_

_-¡Paco por fav... ahhhhhhhh!-_

_-¡AH SERIO!-_

Azul unió todas sus fuerzas y de una patada abrio la puerta, ya no aguantando la presión de su nariz. Lo que vieron a continuación si que las dejó sorprendidas, puesto que lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando era que...

-¡Chicas! Q-Que bueno que llegaron... ¡A Serio se le cayó el tótem encima!- dijo Paco, quien tenía sus dos manos aferradas al objeto, intentando sacarlo de encima de su amigo Serio. La rubia y la morena estaban con los ojos fijos en la escena, sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

-¡Fue tú culpa Paco!- reclamaba Serio, intentando levantar el tótem inútilmente. -¿Me ayudan chicas?... ¿chicas?-

-¡AAHHHH!- chillaron las chicas liberando un enorme chorro de sangre de sus narices, quedando las dos "muertas" en el suelo.

-... ¿Y a estas que mosca les picó?- preguntó el moreno mirando a Serio.

-Ni idea, ni que hubieran visto o escuchado algo bizarro-

* * *

_ya me imagino las caras que deben tener xD espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado (y sí no, pudrete). Si pueden me dan un reviewsito con su opinión, espero que sea todo menos una crítica destructiva como siempre digo._

_~Ciaooooo!_


End file.
